


Life and Deaths (near deaths you bastards) of Florence Stark (but really Rogers)

by languageismymistress



Series: Life and Deaths (near only bastards) of Agent Florence Stark [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bruce Banner - Freeform, Erik Killmonger - Freeform, F/M, Loki - Freeform, M/M, T'challa - Freeform, Thor - Freeform, clint barton - Freeform, natasha romanov - Freeform, steve rogers - Freeform, tony stark - Freeform, tony stark x steve rogers - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-04-04 14:23:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 13,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14022201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/languageismymistress/pseuds/languageismymistress
Summary: Florence and her adventures featuring assassins, captains, robots and one hell of a romance





	1. Cap meet Miss Stark

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LegendsofSnark](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LegendsofSnark/gifts).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Florence meets her newest Agent, Captain Fucking America himself

Florence played with the creases in her shirt, ignoring Maria laughing at her worry, this was a big thing okay, meeting Captain America and here she was with creases and tears in her clothes, thanks a lot Erik.

"I'm not used to you worrying and fretting," Florence ignored Maria, standing up as the doors opened, her smile bright at the freshly unfrozen Captain. 

"Whatever you say, Flo," Maria patted her cheek, leaving Florence glaring at her retreating figure with Captain Rogers staring at her with a raised eyebrow.

Great first impression Florence.

"Captain Rogers, it's nice to meet you, i'm Florence Stark, i will be your helper for the next couple of months," 

"Stark, like Howard?" Florence flinched at the mention of Howard.

"Yes, he was my grandfather," she gritted out.

"I'm sorry for your lost," 

"I'm not," she muttered out far too quick, Captain Rogers took a step back.

"The man you knew as Howard Stark and my actual grandfather are two very different men, i would hope you never found out what Howard was really like," she shook her head, smiling at the Captain.

"Now Captain Roger," she stopped at his hand being held.

"Steve, please," 

"Of course," she nodded, "Please follow me, i have a lot to explain in very little time, you never know when America might need its Captain," she winked, walking out of the small room, smiling at the footsteps behind her catching up till the man was by her side.


	2. Cap meet Miss Stark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Florence and the start of an era (or the end)

Tapping her fingers along the table, Flo watched Nick talk to Hill about something, nodding to her and sending her out of the main control area. The hellicarrier was still floating, somehow and at least they had Clint back, but that was probably the only good news. The Tesseract was with Loki, Bruce was nowhere to be seen and Thor had been launched from the craft. They were becoming weaker every minute with the impending war at their doorstep. Leaning back in her chair, she rested her feet on the table, grinning over at Nick shaking his head at her. 

 

“Yes, oh mighty one? Has there been a breach at the Jedi’s council?” She donned her serious face.

 

“Cute,” 

 

“I like to think I can be both adorable and murderous at the same time,” 

 

“Funny,” 

 

He sat down towards the end of the table, his haggard face and weary eyes caused her stomach to turn more so then it had been before all of this begun.

 

“You look tired Nick, when was the last time you slept?” She mouthed to one of the agents to get her a glass of water.

 

“Sleep is a privilege that we can’t afford to have right now,” 

 

“Well, considering I barely sleep when we’re not at war, I’m all good to go,” She yawned, stretching her hands above her head.

 

“Where’s Romanoff?” 

 

“With Clint, making sure that he is back to his abnormal self,” 

 

“And how are you?” 

 

“You’re the one with who knows everything, you tell me?” She raised her eyebrow at him, almost challenging him.

 

“It was Phase two for a reason, I gave it no hope,” 

 

“Cause of the secret boy band, right?” She leant in, pretending that the secret Avengers Initiative was still that, a secret. 

 

“Florence, I wasn’t going to pull you into anything you wouldn’t want to do,”

 

“Right, cause you’re the good side of SHIELD and everyone else is turning into HYDRA, weapons and,” she cut herself off as footsteps echoed in the hallway, gradually getting louder with each step. 

 

“Gentlemen, please join us,” Nick stood from his seat, offering it to Steve. Tony, taking the spare chair next to her, gave a ‘check-in’ look, making sure she was doing okay enough. Flo winked back, nodding her head to Cap. 

 

“Ah, the water Miss Stark,” One of the newer agents looked over the four of them in both fear and awe.

 

“It’s for him,” She clicked her fingers towards Nick. 

 

“Anything else?” The poor kid looked scared at of his mind, she smiled politely and shook her head, giving him an escape.

 

“Water?” He stared at her.

 

“No matter how angry I am at you, you still need to be looked after,” 

 

“Thank you Florence, you are a good kid,” He sipped the water, placing it next to Tony.

 

“Wow, that’s a new one,” She shook her head, leaning back further in her chair, crossing her arms over her chest.

 

“Meaning?” Her father turned to look at her.

 

“I’ve been called many things since I’ve started working for Stark Industries and none of them have been ‘good,’” 

 

Steve’s forehead furrowed at the suggestion, Tony sighed and Nick looked slightly disappointed, she guessed in both himself and her belief that she thought herself anything but good. 

 

“I’m sorry I didn’t tell you,” 

 

“No you’re not, don’t lie to me, its worst then concealing the truth,” 

 

“Florence,” she hated whenever Nick used that tone. 

 

“No, the truth or nothing, SHIELD has lied to me far too many times for me not to be concerned when I’m not being told something like this, last time you lied to me, i ended up on the table of a crazed experimental asshole, so truth or nothing,” She flickered her attention over to her father, then Steve and lastly back onto Nick. 

 

“Yes. We were going to build an arsenal with the Tesseract. I never put all my chips on that number, though, because I was playing something even riskier,” He stared over all of them, pacing a little.

 

“Ah, yes, the glorious boy band of no-one’s dreams,” 

 

“Boy band?” Steve looked between her and her grinning father. 

 

“Bruce is really good at venting his anger through drums,” Tony winked at Steve, making the older man blush, both continuing their gazes until Nicks cough broke them out of their moment, interesting. 

 

“So the beautiful boy band,” her dad gave her a small nudge. 

 

“There was an idea, the Stark's know about this, called the Avengers Initiative. The idea was to bring together a group of remarkable people to see if they could become something more. To see if they could work together when we needed them to, to fight the battles that we never could,” He turned to stare at Steve. 

 

“Phil Coulson died, still believing in that idea. In heroes,” He stopped to watch Tony get up from his seat, moving to the end door and down the hallway.

 

“Well, it's a good old-fashioned notion,” 

 

“Maybe that’s what we need,” She turned to stare at her Steve.

 

“Old fashion ideas?” 

 

“Old-fashion people,” Nick stood, nodding to Florence before moving down the hallway, his black jacket billowing behind him. Steve sat frozen in his seat, Florence watching the words spoken sinking in, starting to take effect.

 

“You got a suit?” there was a look in his eyes that reminded her of the Captain America that Aunty Peg used to tell her about. 

 

“Yeah?” 

 

“Good, suit up,” Steve stood fast, turning to head towards the infirmary, Florence watching Steve walk away as her fatehrwatched from the shadows. Things are going to get very interesting.


	3. Fucking Aliens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title: Fucking Aliens, not in the sexy way

Moving with the flow of the aircraft, Flo watched Steve hold onto whatever he could grip. Whilst many struggle with the way Clint flies anything, she just shook her head at the slight crash landing he managed. It could have been worse, he could have taken out a building or killed them in the process of landing, so really, he was doing swimmingly. Grabbing her katana’s, she followed Steve and Nat out of the jet, balancing herself along the rubble from one of the destroyed statues from Clint’s landing.

 

“Excellent work Clint, I think there are a couple of statues that you may have missed,” She looked behind her, smiling at the glare he gave her.

 

“Play nice,” Natalia winked at her.

 

“Yes mum,” Both of them groaned, moving onto Main Street.

 

“You three, quiet, this is serious,” Steve turned around to give them a mocking glare and smile.

 

“The history books a lying, Captain America is a little shit,” Clint pretended to be heartbroken.

 

“Way to go Cap, you just broke his heart,” Florence pretended to wipe a tear from her eye. 

 

“You can wallow about this when there isn’t impending doom over our heads,” Nat winced at a wail or something from the opposite street. 

 

“Stark, we’re here,” Steve shook his head at them, communicating to her dad through their ear pieces. 

 

“What? Did you stop for Drive-thru? Doesn’t matter, is Banner here?” Flo looked around the area.

 

“No sight, Pa,” 

 

“Let me know when he gets here,” They heard Tony’s voice becoming jagged through the intercom. 

 

“Is it just me or do they seem pissed off to you?” Clint grabbed one of the arrows behind him, lining up to aim next to Natalia.

 

“Angry bunch of aliens, seems like a good time,” She shook her head, gripping one of her katanas in her hand. 

 

“Back to basic?” Natalia stared over at her.

 

“I think my old dagger is still embedded in Erik wherever he is,” She shrugged, moving into a more offensive position.

 

“Flo?” Steve looked worried at the insinuation, Florence just laughed, ducking underneath the shield as the sky exploded thanks to her father. 

 

“Nothing,” She flicked the katana in her hand, stabbing a sneak alien in the face.

 

Natalia kicked one towards her, the alien going straight through her katana. Clint stood tall on a taxi cab, shooting as far as his arrows would reach. 

 

“They’re fish is a barrel down there,” She looked over to where her Steve was staring.

 

“Cap, go,” She nodded down to the people scrounging around looking for cover wherever they could. 

 

“Are you sure you can handle this?” He looked over at Natalia and Clint.

 

“Captain, it would be my genuine pleasure,” Clint smiled, standing up to starting firing arrows into the fiery sunset, or at least, the Chitauri.

 

Watching Cap leap over at the taxi and over the ledge of the higher road they were on, she rolled her eyes at his heroism, smirking at the stories that seem a lot more true now.

 

“Basic Austria?” She moved back to back with Clint and Natalia.

 

“More Budapest,” Natalia called over her shoulder, firing alongside Clint.

 

“You and I remember Budapest a lot differently,” 

 

“So glad I wasn’t there,” She shook her head, slicing through two of the Chitauri, moving into a defensive position next to Natalia. 

 

“So why the swords?” Clint moved to duck from an oncoming attack.

 

“Like I said, daggers with,” She felt the rocks try to embed themselves in her back, kicking the Chitauri off of her and into line for Clint to shoot. 

 

“Erik, he was on the wrong side, dagger embedded in him, and yeah, I healed him but the bastard took them before I could,” She gritted out, fighting with a hint of ballet in her step, moving in and around the Chitauri.

 

Hearing an explosion from down where near Steve was, she prayed to Thor that he would rock up soon, sighing at the lack of lightening that followed. 

 

“Cap, you back with them?” her dad’s voice pieced through her ears.

 

“On my way,” Steve grunted back.

 

“Any sighting of Bruce,” 

 

“Nope, just one assassin, one archer, an engineer who, by the way, is waaaayyy out of her depths, and a Captain,” She replied, turning her head to the sound of a motorbike appearing.

 

“Although,” She trailed off. 

 

“Nice timing,” Clint smirked over to where Bruce drove in.

 

“Banner?” 

 

“Yep,” Natalia nodded over to him.

 

“Well this all seems awful,” Bruce looked around the decays of New York.

 

“I’ve seen worse,” 

 

“I’m sorry,” 

 

“No, it’s okay, we could use a little more awful,” She signed something fast and quick to Clint.

 

“All Good?” Tony questioned them.

 

“He’s here,” Cap answered.

 

“Good, cause I’m bringing the party to you guys,” Flo looked up at the Iron Man suit flying around a building, followed by a gigantic metallic flying monster thing.

 

“Somehow I don’t see how that’s a party,” Natalia stared up at Stark flying towards them.

 

“Dr. Banner, now may be a really good time to get angry,” Steve looked over at Bruce who was heading towards the monster.

 

“That’s my secret Cap, I’m always angry,” Dr. Banner disappeared and the Hulk slammed into the monster, causing it to smash onto the ground. 

 

The screeching from the Chitauri climbing the walls was almost as painful as this fight was going to be. Standing in a circle, each of them reloaded guns, grabbed katanas or roaring at the aliens on the buildings. Watching lightening appear from the sky, she  
sighed a little at Thor joining them on the ground, grateful to have a god on their side, mainly for balance purposes. 

 

“Call it Captain!” Tony stood next to her. 

 

“Alright, listen up. Until we can close that portal, our priority's containment. Barton, I want you on that roof, eyes on everything. Call out patterns and strays. Stark, you got the perimeter. Anything gets more than three blocks out, you turn it back or you turn it  
to ash” Cap giving off orders made something clicked inside her head, her father giving her a small nod and wink. 

 

“Want to give me a lift?” Clint turned to Tony.

 

“Right, clench up, Legolas,” Tony grabbed the back of Clint, hauling him off the ground and up onto one of the roofs above them.

 

“Thor, you gotta try and bottleneck that portal. Slow 'em down. You got the lightning. Light the bastards up,” She watched Thor swing the Mijionr up to one of the building, laughing at Natalia’s epic hair flick. 

 

“The three of us, we stay here on the ground, keep the fighting here, we cover each other, no heroics. And Hulk?” He turned to look up at the Hulk.

 

“Smash!” She laughed at the grin on his face at his favourite word, watching him leap onto one of the building on their left. 

 

“I so didn’t sign up for this,” She shook her head, grabbing her other katana from her holder on her back.

 

“You two good?” Steve looked over her and Natalia. 

 

“I’ve faced worse,” She shrugged off, giving a look of worry to Natalia.

 

“You sure?” He gripped onto his shield, watching the Chitauri that were oncoming. 

 

“It will be like a weird team bonding experience,” She shrugged, gripping onto her katana a little tighter.


	4. I have a plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Florence plots and Natalia takes notes

Watching Clint teach Mario Kart to Steve was one of the best moments of her life so far. Clint was so determined to get this right before realizing that Steve was playing with him and smashed the crap out of him every single race. Smiling over at Natalia joining them, she shook her head at Tony on the other couch, watching his interaction with Steve, both when they were looking at each other and the sneak glances. Grinning to herself, she started to rack her brain for that little part in her that her weapon side tried to shut away, the part that she loved to do when she was younger, especially with her trainer and the few babysitters who were single; the matchmaking part. Knowing that she definitely had to have Natalia involved, she opted for a girls night, something that all the boys in the tower abided by, even if Clint didn’t want to. 

 

“Girls night,” She looked over to where Natalia and Steve were currently killing Clint in Mario Battle, her dad watching on and laughing from the side. 

 

“Sure,” Nat looked over and shrugged, passing the controller to Steve before moving from the floor to the couch next to Flo. 

 

“Any reason?” She whispered so the others wouldn’t hear them.

 

“I have a plan that needs your help,” She nodded to where her dad was before looking over to Steve hitting multiple buttons as his character threw Clint off of the ground and into space. 

 

“Ah, I think we could manage something,” Natalia smirked at her, throwing the remote of Clints head, not that he needed more of a distraction, for someone who was frozen for seventy years, Steve was doing a perfect job at catching up, fast. 

 

The rest of the afternoon consisted of watching Clint get destroyed by which ever Avenger he chose to take on, Bruce was surprisingly good and Tony most like had JARVIS rig the system. After he decided that there was cheating, somehow, he claimed the couch for himself, plus her and Natalia and called for an official Avengers movie night, the first of many, since Cap still needed to be caught up on things. After the first two movies that were chosen by Clint, the rest of the group vetoed any other decisions that were made by him, opting for Bruces decisions of more sci-fi classics.

 

“Whilst this has been a very interesting experience, Natalia and I have awful TV shows and pizza waiting for us on my level,” She stood from her curled up spot on the couch next to her father, winking over at Steve before saluting to the rest of them.

 

“Stupid girls night,” Clint pouted.

 

“Naw, don’t worry Clint, we still love you, mostly,” She patted his head, following Natalia into the elevator, dodging whatever it was Clint threw at her from behind. 

 

Smiling at the slight hum of elevator music that JARVIS gave them, she grinned at the smell of pizza that was coming from her living room. Leaping out of the elevator, she ignored Natalias laughter, she was more interested in the cheesy goodness that was in  
the greasy box on her table.

 

“So, JARVIS has the bad TV set to go and we have awfully good pizza and drinks, what am I missing?” She turned to stare at Natalia who was curling herself on the couch, something she only did when she knew her environment was safe and sound. 

 

“Paper, slideshows and angry Russian subtitles,” She winked, making grabby hands for the pizza in Flos’ hand. 

 

“Fine,” She passed her the pizza, rolling her eyes at the little grin on Natalias face.

 

“Good,” Natalia poked her tongue out, leaving a little bit of room for Flo to sit next to her, rest her feet in her lap while some form of trashy TV started up.

 

“Okay, plan number one, get idiots to realize feelings are requited,” She stared over at Natalia for approval.

 

“Or we could plan to meet up with them for a movie and then conveniently forget,” Natalia shrugged.

 

“And if they just go to the movie as friends, or leave?” She raised her eyebrow at her. 

 

“Then we continue to do so until they figure it out, or what we are up to?” Natalia bit into her pizza, pulling on the cheese trail.

 

“And if they figure out what we are up to?” She shook her head at her.

 

“Then they figure it out and applaud us of our brilliance,” Natalia winked over at her.

 

“This sounds like a plan Clint would come up with,” She sipped on her drink, resting her cup on the table beside her to bit into a piece of garlic bread.

 

“Exactly, they will think he did and that we aren’t that idiotic,” Natalia rolled her eyes at the fake fighting on the screen.

 

“That’s actually kind of brilliant,” She bit down on her bottom lip.

 

“I am a genius,” Natalia swore at the screen in Russian.

 

“Debatable at times but I will give it to you on this occasion,” She laughed at the glare that Natalia gave her, one that would have Clint jumping into the vents.

 

“If I had popcorn, I would be throwing it at you right now,” 

 

“Lovely,” She chuckled.

 

“So movie date then? Friday night?” Natalia raised her eyebrow.

 

“How convenient, I have to wash my hair that night that I won’t remember about until then,” She winked, turning her attention to the travesty on the screen, they should never trust Clint for TV options.


	5. This was because of us...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ...and you can't take that way from them

Grinning over at the shock look on Clint’s face as her pa and Steve walked into the living room hand in hand, she nodded over to Natalia, a sign of recognition at their work. The main plan hadn’t gone actually to plan, it took them three movie dates, one broken down bike and a clog in the bathroom to manage to get Steve and Tony to realise that they were perfect for each other, or at least, that was the story she was going with. In reality, the evil thing that it is, Steve and Tony clicked on straight away to what her and Natalia were up to and not only that, they had already been on a date the night before, the bastards. All Florence wanted to do was to look after her father but he had to go and ask out Steve before her and Natalia could set their plan into motion that would work. Holding back her laughter at Clint falling off of the couch, she simply got off of the couch, skipping over to kiss both Steve and Tony’s cheeks, turning to head back over to the couch that Natalia and herself had claimed in the name of Narnia. 

 

“But, what?” Clint stared between her and Steve, she knew that he would trust her words over Steve’s, especially after the dinosaur incident. 

 

“Natalia and I are brilliant, that is all you ever need to remember in life,” She winked over at him, grinning at the laughter from Bruce. 

 

“I know, trust me, I know, but, just,” He waved his hands around, gesturing to nothing in particular, causing the whole thing to become funnier.

 

“Pa and Steve are a sure thing, they are like,” She trailed off, trying to think of an example.

 

“You and Erik?” Natalia butted in, Florence’s feeling her cheeks burn and heart jump.

 

“Erik?” Steve gave her a ‘dad’ look, getting in early already, jeez Steve you only just started dating Tony.

 

“Bah, no, not, not him,” She sighed, “Like the perfect pair that belong together, two souls entwined into one,” She ignored Natalia’s mumble. 

 

“Whatever you think, kiddo,” Her fatehr shook his head, moving over to the adjacent couch, smiling at the hand against his neck.

 

“Nope, that’s the story we are going with!” She crossed her arms over her chest, refusing to make eye contact with her pa or Steve.

 

“What story is that?” Flo whipped her head around at the sound of the voice, freezing in her seat at the sight of Coulson, standing there alive and well, alive.

 

“UNCLE PHIL!!!” She yelled out, jumping over the couch, nearly tripping on the carpet before lunging at Phil, gripping onto his back and not letting go.

 

“Uncle Phil?” She heard Pa’s voice come over closer to them.

 

“You died,” She mumbled into his chest, barely able to contain her tears. 

 

“Eight seconds at least,” He rubbed her back, smiling down at her peaking up to look at him.

 

“So alive then?” She stepped away slightly, staring down at the water patches on his shirt from her tears.

 

“I’m alive, I promise, heartbeat and all,” He smiled over her shoulder. 

 

“Good, no more dying, okay?” She glared up at him, acting more like an annoyed five year then a genius experimental engineer.

 

“I pinky promise,” He held out his pinky, smiling as she stared at it for a few seconds before linking her pinky together with his.

 

“Okay,” She sniffed, wiping her eyes with the back of her hand.

 

“You good there, kiddo?” 

 

“Yeah,” She nodded, hiccupping a little bit, sniffing into her pa’s shirt. 

 

“Welcome back to the living, I guess,” Tony stepped around her, shaking Phils hand, leading him to over the communal couch area.

 

“I can’t stay long, I was just given clearance to be able to tell you that I am alive,” He thanked Natalia for the glass of water.

 

“Nick?” 

 

“Who else?” 

 

“Anything else we should know about?” She curled up on the couch, smiling over at Steve who wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

 

“Not that I know of, SHIELD is a pretty secured environment, I would like to see someone hack their way into the system,” He placed his empty glass onto the table, standing up to stretch his back.

 

“It was only a short visit, next time will be longer, I promise, Miss Stark,” He smiled sweetly down at her.

 

“Kay Uncle Phil,” She stood up next to him, wrapping him into another tight hug, less tears this time. 

 

“I am sorry, Florence,” He kissed her forehead, heading over towards the elevator.

 

“Hey Uncle Phil? Why the short stop?” 

 

“Why not?” He winked back, nodding at her silent question as the doors closed.

 

“Well that was interesting,” She turned to stare at Steve leaning against the back of the couch.

 

“We fought aliens and you found that interesting?” She tilted her head at him.

 

“I’ve never seen you cry, that’s all,” She shuffled on the spot, her toe digging into the carpet. 

 

“It is a rare thing to happen, but still does,” She shrugged, jumping to back of the couch, landing half on Natalia and half on her pillow fort. 

 

“Am I the only one who is still stuck on Captain America and Iron Man getting together?” Clint sqwarked at them all.

 

“Apparently,” 

 

“You okay?” Nat bumped her shoulder. 

 

“Perfectly,” She battered her eyes, laughing at Steve throwing things at Clint, making him try and stop the bird noises that were coming out of his mouth.


	6. This is how SHIELD dies, with thunderous hatred

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The one thing she never thought she would have to do was fight her own team

Saying that the situation at hand wasn’t every good was like Clint pointing out every dog that he sees. Feeling concrete scrap across her back, Florence looked up in time to watch one of her students fall to the ground. Rollins sick smirk stuck on his face, the other students all safe in the deadlock drains. None of them were dying, no more deaths would be done in front of her, even if her own would come from it. HYDRA had infiltrated through SHIELD and now decided to storm Stark Industries for weapons, bloodshed and fun, a real strong bonding system for them, clearly. Feeling her own blood leak from her ribs, she tried to bring the young boy back, nothing working, no matter how hard she tried. Her own body was taking priority and she hated it.

 

Pushing herself up against the wall, she tried to focus on her own breathing, three students all dead at her feet, Rollins and Mitch staring at her with their guns pointed to her head. This was a no win situation and she wasn't going to survive it, not if they had their way.

 

“Come on Rollins,” She gripped onto the wire next to her, wincing as her skin started to stitch itself together.

 

“Flo, don’t,” He mumbled out, a small tremble wracked through his hand.

 

“Don’t what? Don’t struggle? Don’t fight? Just stand still and let you win?” She spat blood out, moving into a fight stance. 

 

“Join us,” She heard Mitch, her vision still blurry from sweat leaking into her eyes.

 

“Fight me,” . 

 

“Flo, you don’t want to do this, you're not an agent, you are just a tech,” Mitch tried to reason with her, it wasn’t effective.

 

“No, I really do,”

 

“You don’t want to join him,” Florence froze, Mitch using it to kick her in the ribs, forcing her back against the work bench.

 

“What did you do?” 

 

“It was easy really, his eyes shining until nothing, one shot through the head, put down like the mongrel he was,” Mitch looked proud of himself, Florence felt sick, her vision blurring. 

 

“Fuck you,” Florence spat at him, anger fueling every thought raging through her body. 

 

"That could be arranged, sweetheart," she spat at him, blood hitting his shirt, Rollins aiming his gun high, pulling the trigger with no affect.

 

Rollins and Mitch stared at his gun, Florence laughed at the blank shocked look on their faces.

 

"You really think i would give you guys weapons without a dead switch?" Florence opened her hand, a small device dropping to the floor, Florence smashing it with her foot before either of them could dive to grab the device.

 

"Goodbye boys," Florence ducked, hitting the hidden alarm switch, a small explosion blasting the boys to the back of the room, giving her time to run towards the hallway, yelling and shouting echoing down the hall. Hoping Clint got her rescue message, she near cried at the sight of him, bruised, bloodied but alive. Slamming the door shut behind them, she wrapped her arms around his neck, Clint swooping her up into a princess hold.

 

"Let's go find our Nat,"


	7. Never leaving his side

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Florence didn't want to leave him, not when her dad looked like he was breaking

The hospital chairs weren’t the best thing to sleep in but were much better than half of the things, and people, that Florence had slept on in her life. It was the third day of her pa, lying comatose next to her, barely breathing with his pulses going up and down every few hours. The doctors were confident that he would wake shortly, she knew that he would wake, but after everything they had been through, seeing Tony like this made her feel sick to the stomach. Smiling over at Sam passing her a cup of coffee, she rolled her neck, trying to get some of the kinks out of it.

 

“How you holding up?” He stared at her, something about his voice made her raise her eyebrow.

 

“Fine,” She judged his reaction.

 

“Just fine?” He sat back in his chair.

 

“I, I don’t know,” She whispered, mostly to herself.

 

Staring down at her cup, she ignored the sound of scrapping against the floor, too tired to be aware of the possible threat situations in the room, in the hospital. Clint was out with Natalia, getting food from down the hall, Bruce had sent them a message and even Thor managed to get a break through, on his way to see Jane, just to check up on her father. Jumping slightly at the hand on her shoulder, she looked over, watching the look of care and protectiveness that cast over Sam’s eyes. 

 

“It’s like the papers all over again,” She whispered.

 

“What papers?” He chucked his arm around her shoulders, pulling her into a hug.

 

Back when dad went AWOL out in the Middle East, the papers all said he was dead but i couldn't, i just knew he was alive. The only person who ever believed me was Rhodey but even then, i don't know,” Her voice broke, the hand on her shoulder started to rub small circles, trying to calm her.

 

“It’s okay, you don’t have to talk if you don’t want to,” This was why she liked Sam, he was never going to push her, or any of them, he only wanted to help, no matter what they was. 

 

“The minute i found out my dad was alive i went to meet him at the airport, i didn't care about anything but seeing his face again, hearing his heartbeat and knowing he was alive and safe and okay, then the whole Iron Man thing happened and it just, we became stronger through it, as idiotic as that sounds, we were a team and yeah okay, our team may have expanded a bit more, but it was always my dad and i and know we have you guys and Steve and how is Steve?” 

 

“Managing, breathing okay, scared shitless for Bucky, but he's good,” 

 

“It will be nice for him to have someone to share that past with, hopefully not too much,” hot tears rolled down her cheeks. 

 

“Steve loves your dad more then i think either of them know,” 

 

“Sounds about right, Howard had it forced in my father not to show emotion, its why he is so carefree and happy with me, to know that it's okay and allowed,” 

 

“Flo,” He pulled her to a standing position, wrapping his arms around her, rubbing his hands up and down her back.

 

“He is the most important man in my life and if something happened to him, i, i don't know what i would do,” She pushed back, staring at the water marks on his shirt. 

 

“Don’t worry about it, you should go home, get some sleep,” He nodded to someone over her shoulder.

 

“He’s right kid, I’ve got this watch, you head to the hotel across the pub on the left corner over on the next street, and sleep,” Rhodey walked into the room, shaking hands with Sam and thanking him.

 

“Nothing to thank me about, he needed my help, of course I was in, still am and I have a feeling once you’re in, there is no getting out,” He winked down at her.

 

“Sounds about right for us otherwise Clint would be dead by now,”

 

“Sleep,” Rhodey kissed the top of her head, pushing her out of the room and into Natalia’s arms.

 

“Go,” He whispered something to Natalia.

 

“Okay,” Natalia nodded, guiding Flo down the corridor and into the elevator.

 

“Where’s the Winter Soldier?” She looked over at the exhaustion on Natalia’s face.

 

“With trusted people, we gave him somethings to read over and he is calm enough to talk to SHIELD, I’m meeting Clint for dinner to explain everything to him, you need sleep, come on, Воин,” Natalia smiled at her, pushing her towards the entrance of the hospital and into the waiting car. Curling in on herself, she felt herself drift to sleep, noting the car stopping and someone carrying her, the weight of everything collapsing in.


	8. Stay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ... with me cause you're all i need

Rolling around in the bed that her dad had booked for her, she moved to chuck one of the pillows over her head, trying to drown out the noises of life coming through the bottom of the window. Giving up on trying to sleep, she listened to the rain hitting the window, smiling at the breeze the filtered into the room, she froze at the sound of the doorhandle to her room turning. She knew that Natalia was the only one who knew where she was and that she would knock before coming in. Slowing her movements to a more believable sleep look, she slid her hand underneath her pillow, searching for her gun that she knew Natalia had put there, specifically in case HYDRA or someone tried to jump her while she slept. Moving her finger over the gun, she winced at the click of the safety unlocking, keeping her finger close to the trigger, wanting for the person in her room to make some noise. Listening to the difference in the breeze hitting her, she counted the steps needed to reach her bed, knowing that if someone wanted to murder her, they would want to be silent and deadly, hence her confusion at something hitting her bed and the swearing that followed. 

 

“Fuck!” She heard someone who sounded vaguely like Erik swear from the corner of her bed.

 

Still not trusting her instincts, she sat up from her lying position, aiming the gun directly into Erik’s face.

 

“Woah, sweetheart, lower the gun,” His hands shot up to either side of him. 

 

“You’re alive,” She mumbled to herself, her gun aimed at his head, shaking with nerves at seeing his face, wondering had she gone mad.

 

“You ain’t mad, I’m real,” He held onto her wrist, lowering the gun to the bed, gripping it from her hand. She vaguely heard the gun hitting the bedside table, her mind still running over the fact he was alive and well and not dead. Mitch, the fucker.

 

“Yeah, he is,” 

 

“What the fuck are you doing here, Erik?” She ran her hand through her hair.

 

“Checking up on you,” He sat down next to her on the bed. 

 

“I’m fine, really,” She pulled her knees to her chest, wrapping her arms around them. 

 

“Really? Cause not that I’m an expert or nothing, it’s just, your body language ain’t telling me that,” He nodded to her arms wrapped around her legs.

 

“I can’t lose him, not him,” She choked out, feeling her eyes starting to water.

 

“Hey, hey, you’re not going to lose him,” He slid over next to her, wrapping his arm around her shoulder, pulling her against his chest.

 

“But, what if,” She was cut off.

 

“Hey, none of that, okay, you healed him enough okay, he just needs rest and to relax, just like you do,” He helped her into a lying position.

 

“Erik,” She whispered.

 

“I’m here, Flo, promise,” She felt him kiss the top of her head.

 

“Erik,” She turned to stare up at him.

 

“Yeah?” He smiled down at her.

 

“Stay,” She tugged on his sleeve, smiling at his laughter.

 

“Until you want me gone,” He kicked off his shoes, shrugging out of his jacket. 

 

"No, stay, stay, wake up here in the morning, please, i just, i need," she couldn't finish. 

 

"Okay," Erik nodded. 

Watching his stand up from the bed, she bit her lip as he stripped out his jeans and shirt, rolling onto her side to hide the blush on her cheeks. Feeling the bed dip under his weight, she smiled at the arm that wrapped around her waist, pulling her flush against his chest.

 

“Can you just talk, please?” She whispered, resting on her side, Erik copying her movements, the pair staring at each other, their breaths hitting the other in the space between them. 

 

“My father used to talk about our homeland, this magical place called Wakanda, I used to think it was all made up fairytales, helping a kid from Oakland dream of a bigger world of princes and kings, panthers who protect but, ah, once he died you know, I, I started to think that this place was real,” Florence looked at him, moving till her head rested on his chest, his arm wrapped around her, fingers trailing over her skin.

 

“Imagine, a place so kind and caring, the most beautiful sunset you have ever seen where the sky escapes into the night and stars dance above them like the spirits of all those who have passed through before,” Florence kissed his chest, feeling him tremble at his own memories. Talking about their parents was always the one topic that made them both too vulnerable, too caution to let any walls down but the ones they choose, at least with others, with each other it was different. 

 

“It was always my dad and me, Aunty Maggie would babysit when she could but dad would always come and pick me up, chastise Mags for teaching me how to fight or sass and would take me home, feed me, bathe me and put me to bed, no matter what, you know, he was my idol growin up and now, with everything we have been through, he has taught me so much about life and love" she turned to look up at him, "losing him would be like losing a limb, something i don't know how to come back from,” She breathed out, watching goose-bumps form over Erik’s skin.

 

“You need sleep, Hurricane,” Erik pulled the blanket over them.

 

“If you’re not here in the morning, next time I see you I will shoot you,” Florence pretended to threaten.

 

“Wouldn’t except anything else,” he kissed her forehead, running his fingers over her arm.

 

Florence felt the world drift away to the sound of Erik singing in soft hums of words she didn't understand, the world fading to nothing until the brightness of the sun dragged her back into reality. The coldness of the bed and lack of anything resembling another made her heart shatter just a little.

 

Goodbye Erik.


	9. This is fucking weird

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Goodbyes always sucked

Staring at the grave of Nick with him standing next to it, Florence shook her head at one of the more ridiculous things that she had done in her life, including hiding from a Zombie Nazi in Moscow. Leaning against the tree, she smiled over to where Natalia appeared, folder in hand to give to her father. Nodding to Nick, she knew it was their time to leave, moving over towards Natalia, waiting for her and Steve to say goodbye. Nodding to the silent question from Sam, she smiled up at Steve, knowing exactly what he was going to ask her to promise, knowing that she couldn’t go through with it. 

 

“Just, be safe kid,” He pulled her into a tight hug, gripping onto her back.

 

“I will be,” She sniffed, wrapping her arms around his shoulders, just grateful that he was alive and well.

 

“Call when you can?” He whispered into her ear, wanting this to be just between the two of them.

 

“Steve, I…” She trailed off, letting go of him, stepping away towards Sam.

 

“I know, I just, try,” He nodded to her, moving over to Natalia.

 

“You look after him, no more collapsing giant organisations please,” She laughed, pulling Sam into a side-ways hug.

 

“So you do hug,” He shook his head, kissing her on the cheek. “I will, promise,” 

 

“Ready?” She turned to look over at Nick staring at Steve.

 

“Director Fury?” 

 

“Ready,” Nick nodded, giving one last farewell to a retreating Natalia.

 

“I’ll see you later, at some point, I guess,” She shrugged, kissing Steve’s forehead, forcing herself to smile.

 

“Hey, watch over your dad, okay?” He gripped onto her hand.

 

“Only if you promise to call in every two days, Sam, i will hold you accountable if he doesn't,” She sniffed, straightening her shoulders.

 

Knowing that she might not leave if she looked back, she kept her eyes on the retreating figure of Nick, following her to the small little car that they were ‘borrowing.’ 

 

“You okay?” Nick stared over at her, ducking to get into the driver side of the car.

 

“Lets go,” 

 

Staring at the road ahead of her, her head split between leaving her family and needing to help create a new SHIELD, her promise to Coulson and May outweighting her dedication to Stark Industries. The cemetery grew smaller in her side mirror, her head resting against the back of the car seat. Heat from the air conditioning unit gave little warmth against the chill ripping through her, the thought of leaving her dad to fight the bureaucrats gave her joy, it was like a small present to himself. 

 

“You all good?” 

 

“It's weird, i promised myself i would NEVER help SHIELD out again and here i am, helping you recreate a better agency,” 

 

“It's different, this time, no pain, no HYDRA, just saving the world and ignoring the security council, it will be fun,” Concern rippled through her at Nick's idea of fun. 

 


	10. Hey Pa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Tony is nothing like his father

Sneaking into the Avengers Tower, Florence bypassed the main entrances, skipping over to the hidden staircase that her father made her for times like these. As much as she wanted to see everyone, she was tired and hungry and kind of angry, something that was usually a very bad mix around people who aren’t Stark-Rogers. The 6 months that she was travelling around were slightly hell and slightly fun, the fun being the exploring and the hell being everything else. Wincing at the pain burning down her legs and the little flickers of blood that were still on her shirt, she took the steps one at a time, resting against the rail when the pain hit was too much for her to handle. Normally, she would take the elevator and just dodge all humans in her way, but at least this way, she knew that she would end up directly on her level and she already knew that JARVIS had notified her dad to meet her there, alone. Natalia, if back, would mother her with Clint and Sam would chastise her for being as reckless as Steve and the reason that he has heart attacks on the few missions they go on together. 

 

Dragging herself up by the railing, she smiled at the door that was already open, grinning at the beautiful smell of pizza that was following from her living area. Using the wall as a crutch, she pushed herself further into her room, coughing as her body exerted itself to get her upstairs and alive, mainly. 

“Hey dad,” She coughed out.

 

“What the hell happened to you kid,” 

 

Tony jumped up from his seat, rushing over to help guide her to the couch. Steve came out of the kitchen with a bowl of ice cream, Addison following him, peering around their dad’s legs. 

 

“HYDRA, angry mobs and assassins, lots of assassins,” she mumbled to her father. 

 

“Hey Addi,” she bent down to pick up a running little sister who seemed to be happy to have her back home. 

 

“Took them all on?” 

 

Steve raised cocked his head to the side, putting the ice cream down on the table to wrap her and Addison up in a hug, dragging Tony in to the middle of it somehow. 

 

“God no, I would have been,” she looked down at Addison curling in on her side, “very screwed if I did, Natalia, Fury and Erik saved me,” her father gave her a look at the mention of the latter. That was for another time, much much later after she had slept and ate. 

 

“Sounds right,” 

 

Tony wrapped his arm around her shoulders, leaning her against his side. Steve took up the other end of the couch, trying to move Addison against him, her little sister clinging to Florence’s shirt.

 

“She’s fine, pops,” Florence rested her feet in Steve’s lap, yawning as she tried to focus in on the clock on the wall. 

 

“Thanks,” 

 

She mumbled to Tony running his fingers through her hair, smiling at the soft music that JARVIS was playing.

 

“So, why us and not your gang? Not that I mind or anything,” 

 

“Can’t deal with the fussiness of anyone but a Stark-Rogers, Nat would mother, Clint would father, Bruce would worry and Sam would snark and _I’ve had too much snark as it is _,” She hurried the last part out.__

__

__“Tired?”_ _

__

__She heard Tony whisper something to JARVIS._ _

__

__“Nah,” She yawned._ _

__

__“Sleep kiddo,” Tony kissed the back of her head._ _

__

__“But,”_ _

__

__“We’ll stay, you’re safe and home, no-one will hurt you,”_ _

__

__Steve helped her into a lying position, both careful not to wake Addison, using Tony’s leg as her pillow._ _

__

__“Kay,”_ _

__

__She mumbled out, smiling at the hand through her hair, helping pull her into a deep sleep._ _


	11. Civil Talks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Florence refuses to bury anyone else and makes a friend in the process

Ordering two guards to make sure that no one leaves the glass box in the middle of the headquarters and that no one, read T’Challa, kills Bucky or her fathers don’t kill each other, was not the greatest idea Florence had had but she was running on low fuel. She hadn’t slept, was hungry and over all the bureaucratic bullshit that the Agency started to force onto them. There’s only so much she could handle before she stabbed a dude in the neck with her dagger. Running her fingers through her hair, the elevator doors opened her to the large waiting area, her eyes tracking over for the one person who stood out, the one staring at her with a look that sent a shiver down her spine.

 

Gotcha.

 

Walking as causal and calm as she could, she gave polite nods and soft thank you’s to those passing on their condolences. This is something she didn’t have time or a want for but it was needed. 

 

“You are here with T’Challa right?” is what she wanted to say, what came out was “T’Challa right?” Both woman giving odd looks.

 

“You are with T’Challa,” She shook her head, “sorry, I get distracted by beautiful people who could kill me with their foot,” she shrugged. 

 

“Yes,” 

 

“Good, follow me,” Florence turned and took off, hoping the lady would follow her, the sounds of footsteps echoing behind her made her shoulders straighten. The same people passing by her again, elevator doors opening and closing, level five lighting up on the panel.

 

“Is everything okay?” Woman of little words, Flo liked her already.

 

“No, but yes, it’s weird, basically, Bucky didn’t kill anyone, I’m trying to prove that, save our team and make sure proper justice is carried out for T’Chaka,” She leant her head against the mirror, the elevator doors opening.

 

“A lot to take on for one woman, where is your team?” 

 

“Dead or scared,” Florence coughed out a hollow laugh. 

 

“Anyway, this way," She lead the beautiful woman down a narrow hall, "need to stop them from killing each other,” Florence gave the guards a small nod, sending them on their way out of the room and away from the shitstorm that may hit at any time.

 

“Right, here’s the thing,” everyone stopped bickering and looked to her, Steve and Tony taking a seat next to each other, Nat, Clint taking both sides of Bucky. 

 

“Ayo?” T’Challa stood, ready to move and protect if needed. 

 

“My King,” Ayo bowed her head, crossing her arms over her chest in a quick succession, standing to the side of T’Challa and Florence. 

 

“Right, so, the accord is fucked, Bucky is innocent and no one is fighting anyone,” Florence shook, easing her nerves, her grip on the chair in front of her nearly ripping through the leather. 

 

“Kid,” Tony and Steve rose. 

 

“No, okay, the accord wants to strip The Avengers of its duties to this world which is bullshit,” Steve gave her a soft smile.

 

"180 countries don't think its bull," Rhodey, bless his heart, tried to intervene. 

 

"So if i was being tortured and striped of all the vibrarium in me, you would just sit by and do nothing," her father looked over at Rhodey. 

 

"Different circumstances," 

 

"They don't care," Florence felt her anger rising again, Rhodey nodded, leaning back against the wall, waiting for her to continue. 

 

“We need to help, we came together to help and I will be damned if I let some fucking asshole take this away from us, from SHIELD, a company that a woman who was basically my mother built up from scratch, just for their own fun and games,” she breathed out. “Basically, the accord wants us to be this Agencys little lap dog and I don’t’ know about you guys but I ain’t good at taking orders,” her dad laughed. 

 

“That you ain’t hurricane,” 

 

“Anyway, I have proposed to Nick a better version which gives the power they want to SHIELD and its operatives in different parts of the world which allows us to work with them in their countries and, if given the green light, we bring in the Avengers or part of them to deal with the outcome,” 

 

“And pay for damages,” Her father nodded.

 

“I guess that is why Nick is outside taking through the bullshit he is being fed to get an answer that he wants?” Steve nodded back to where Florence could just make out Nicks billowing cape. 

 

“Yup,” 

 

“Why are you doing this Florence?" It was the first T'Challa had spoken to her through the whole ordeal after losing his father. 

 

“Because i just buried a woman who was practically my mother, I refuse to bury anyone else in this room, and yes your grace, that now includes yourself and Ayo,” she sniffed, straightening her back, tears could come later. “Right, anyway, Bucky, you are innocent,” 

 

“Why did he run?” T’Challa stood next to her, his gazing flicking over to the scared ex-soldier. 

 

“Because if the stories i have heard are true, you would be a fool to stand and fight The Black Panther,” that made T’Challa freeze.

 

“What do you know about The Black Panther?” Ayo moved to her other side. Way to choose your battles, Florence. 

 

“All I know is that The Black Panther is the protector of Wakanda, a nation built of trust, peace and secrets of its past king,” Yeah okay, the spear at her throat was probably warranted. 

 

“Ayo,” 

 

“Florence,” Nat was standing, gun in hand. Clint ready to throw shit. 

 

“Easy guys,” she waved them off, “my apologises, I speak before I think,” she moved the spear from her throat. Ayo’s stare enough to give her nightmares. 

 

“Explain,” the tone in T’Challa’s voice indicated the greatness of a king in making. 

 

“Rumors, stories passed on in the whispers of the night of a magical place with the most beautiful sunset you have ever seen,” Florence trailed off. 

 

“Erik,” Nat mouthed. 

 

Florence gave her a small nod, tears blurring her vision, this was not the time to cry, that comes later. Stand tall and fight. Breathe and count and breathe again. You can do this. Erik’s voice floated through her head. 

 

“That is for a different time, now is time for action,” she pulled up a screen on the wall, splitting the image to show Bucky in his cell awaiting trail and also blowing up the conference.

 

“Two similar faces, two different men, I was with Bucky the whole time learning so much blackmail, sorry Cap but never once did he leave his cell, meaning,” She started 

 

“He was framed,” T’Challa finished. 

 

“Yes, meaning your father’s killer is still out there which leads me to my next point,” Florence felt herself smiling for the first time in a while. 

 

“Which is?” Nat grinned at T’Challa’s question, knowing exactly where this was going. 

 

“Breakout,” Florence winked at Nat. 

 

“Ayo, Nat, how do you feel about getting these guys out of here and suited up?” Nat nodded, Ayo looked to T’Challa.

 

“That is a lot of force for one man,” T'Challa still stuck on the screen, something about the shot not sitting well with the king.

 

“It’s never one, political explosion, framing an innocent, it all is far too similar to me,” T’Challa tilted his head at her words. 

 

“HYDRA,” Steve cursed, her father already standing with Bruce, opting a plan of attack. 

 

“Include T’Challa, it was his father, he makes the calls with Cap,” Florence flicked her daggers from her sleeves, rolling her neck. 

 

“And you?” she was surprised at Ayo’s voice. 

 

“Clint and I will do what we best,” Clint covered the other door, “distract,”


	12. Bit of Advice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Be careful of people who wander, sometimes they know exactly where they are

The landing pad was small and barren, no one around but Ayo watching for her king. T’Challa, Steve and Bucky all discussing the welfare of Bucky, offering a place in Wakanda for him to rest and clear his head of HYDRA and Winter Soldier. Steve looked relieved entering the landing pad, his fingers linked with her fathers, giving her hope that they are all good. Bucky looked calm and relaxed, a state in which Florence had only seen in photos. 

 

“Florence,” T’Challa took her hand, patting the back of it.

 

“Your highness,” she bowed in return, nodding to her father and Steve helping Bucky on board. 

 

“You should come with us, meet my little sister and the Dora Milaje,” god she wished she could.

 

“As lovey as an offer that is, I am afraid I have a mission,” she looked over to her father, “I am to find an old friend of ours,” 

 

“Shame, another time?”

 

“Absolutely your grace,” T’Challa shook her hand, signaling for Ayo to get the craft ready. 

 

“Your grace, a quick bit of advice,” T’Challa stopped mid walk, turning for her to continue. 

 

“Making someone pay for the sins of other never leads to justice, only more bloodshed, it’s better to listen and advice then act noble and wise in matters which you know none about,” Florence bowed her head.

 

“Wise words from a young girl,” 

 

“One must be wise in a world so foolish, if a man called Erik Stevens or Killmonger comes to Wakanda, I pray that you listen to that advice, I don’t want to mourn another friend,” she gave leave, flicking a salute to Ayo, turning her back on the others as the tears she had been hiding away finally were able to break through.


	13. What the Fuck is a Revenger?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seriously Thor, your names are shit

Florence had a calm head for someone born of Stark DNA. For one to be calm in a household full of loud noise and joy, Florence kept practice of her calm through calculations, fitting metal and bending it to her will, non-Magentoa style. All that calmness, however, disappeared when she came into some weird planet with some weird dude dressed in what could only be described as “sugar daddy” robes talking of seductive lords of thunder and his prized fighter, her fighter, well, their Bruce. 

 

She was going to kill Thor. 

 

Murder him in cold blood that would make Loki proud. 

 

Or Erik.

 

No.

 

Not Erik, not thinking of Erik. 

 

Stupid North-Cali boys and their stupid smirks and cockiness and attitude and lips.

 

No.

 

Murder. 

 

Thor. 

 

Fuck sakes. 

 

This place was horrible, it was red and white, like seriously, chose a colour and be happy with it, don’t make it look like a candy cane gone wrong. 

 

Right, stalking Thor and Bruce and some hot girl who was drinking herself into an early grave. Fuck she had a type. 

 

“We’re called the Revengers?” For fuck sake Thor.

 

“The Revengers?” Agreed hot girl.

 

“You know, I want revenge, you want revenge, he wants revenge,” Whoever hurt Bruce to the point he wants revenge on someone, Flo was going to kill them.

 

“I’m not decided,” that sounds like Bruce.

 

“And her?” the hot girl pointed to her, Thor and Bruce turning to face her with a smile on their face.

 

“Thor, Bruce,” she clicked her fingers into a gun, “hot girl,” smooth Florence, no wonder Erik ran.

 

“Valkyrie,” she winked. 

 

“Florence,” she nodded, running to give Bruce a massive hug, the scientist flinching for a brief moment before returning the hug.

 

“My favourite Stark,” she smiled softly, not realizing how much she had really missed the man.

 

“Florence,” Thor went for a hug, she slapped him.

 

“Why do you have Bruce?” she pointed at him, Valkyrie laughing.

 

“I was kidnapped two years ago by the Grandmaster, not Thor,” that explained nothing.

 

“Who is the Grandmaster and how do I hurt him?” 

 

“You don’t” Bruce answered before Thor could say anything, the grin on his face giving away his ideas.

 

“Whilst this is very entertaining, I have a bartering gift for Thor,” that had the three of them confused. 

 

Following Thor into a small green room with nothing but a bar and a Loki, Florence double took at the chained up god.

 

“Sup Loki, still killing it?” Florence sat on the spare chair.

 

“From time to time,” he tried to shrug, Bruce looking at them like they were nuts. They could be, she wasn’t sure at this point.

 

“Cool,” she nodded, laughing at Thor throwing a rock at Loki to make sure he was really there. 

 

“So, The Revengers huh? What are we saving and or revenging?” Florence leant back in the chair.

 

“Asgard, you in?” Thor pivoted, giving her a look at should probably scare her off.

 

“Fuck yeah,” it didn’t.


	14. That was Intense

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well said Shuri, well said

When Florence accepted T'Challa’s invite to visit Wakanda and meet with Bucky to check on his progress, the last thing she could ever imagine herself doing was to shoot a prince. The gun was only loaded with two bullets in case any guys tried to jump her from Stark Tower to the airport. Once she was one board, the safety was switched on and her gun rest in it’s holster near forgotten. The young Stark taking the seat next to Okoye, watching the world she knew disappear into the blanket of darkness to erupt in vibrant colours and untouched forest landscapes. 

 

‘The most beautiful sunset you have ever seen,’ she whispered under her breath. 

 

Okoye gave her a look that sent a shiver down her spine, never in her life would she want to be up against this woman. 

 

'Nothing, just something a, someone said to me once,' 

 

'we are coming up, please sit, i will not ask again,’ Flo laughed, giving Okoye a small salute. 

 

The craft landing smoother than any other flight or thing she had ever ridden. Bowing to Okoye, she noticed the smallest of smallest smiles creeping over her, Flo hoping that the woman would soon like her enough to give her some, even if just one, training session. It was part of the reason she came, the other ran up and crash tackle hugged her, both girls landing on the ground with a solid thud.

 

'Hey Shuri,’ Flo laughed, the sound of others laughing was a relief. 

 

'Okay, i know you just got here and a probably tired and all but i need you to come with me now cause i finally fixed your spear,’ Flo stared up at the young girl, T'Challa offering her hand to stand. 

 

'Okay, one, breathe, two, i slept on the plane,' 

 

'Like a baby elephant,’ Okoye interrupted. 

 

'Really?’ Flo shook her head, 'and three, thank you your grace,’ Flo bowed, Shuri laughing harder.

 

'Much respect, So natural,' 

 

'Watch it,’ Flo pointed her finger. 

 

'Yeah princess, you never know what Flo is hiding underneath all those clothes,’ her body froze, nerves setting on fire. Her mind went spinning, all she could do was focus on herself and breathe. 

 

'Killmonger,' 

 

'Hurricane,' 

 

As easy as opening up Netflix or snuggling into the couch on cold rainy days, Flo flicked the safety off, gun in hand and fired one clean shot through his head. The bullet digging itself into the wall, Erik dropping straight to the ground. 

 

The Dora Milaje taking up arms, another woman moving to protect T'Challa who stared at the dead body and laughed.

 

'How you have not changed,’ T'Challa ordered them to stand down, Shuri looking scared and confused between her brother and the dead man on the floor. 

 

'What?’

 

'You shot the prince,' 

 

'No, I shot a psychopathic asshole,' 

 

'Who is my cousin,' 

 

'hahaha what?’ Flo stared at T'Challa, a soft half smile on his lips.

 

'Ah fuck,’ Flo moved towards the dead body, Shuri yelling that she might still be able to save him.

 

'Don’t worry, she’s got it,’ Flo waved him off with her middle finger, leaning on her knees over the body, her hands taking Erik’s head, giving him a soft kiss on her forehead. 

 

The air around them stilled. The world went silent. Flo’s eyes glowed white, as both of them shone a little brighter for a small moment. 

 

Flo lent back on her heels, Erik blinking himself back from what would have felt like a long sleep.

 

'I’m I in heaven or did you make it to Hell?' 

 

'You’re alive and still an asshole,’ Florence stood, everyone staring.

 

'I’m a healer,’ she waved them off, Shuri gripping her hand, deciding now that, presumably, she was safe that the lab was the next destination for them. T'Challa stopping them.

 

'Care to explain?’

 

'Easy, last time I saw him I told him that if I ever saw him again, I would shoot him in the head,’ Flo shrugged, encouraging Shuri to get moving, the young girl nodding, dragging her along the path way. Shuri gripped onto Florence’s hand, the latter grateful for it as her mind spun out of control, her breathing shaky and vision similar. 

 

Their arrival in the lab surprised her, Shuri making it quick to sit Florence down and help her breath in and out until Florence was okay on her own.

 

“Thank you,” Florence sipped the water that Shuri gave her, cooling her cheeks with the glass.

 

“That was intense,” Florence laughed, agreeing with the princess. 

 

“I wasn’t expecting him here, I,” she breathed out, “I don’t know what to do,” 

 

“What do you mean?” 

 

“I’m in love with the psychopathic asshole and I don’t even know if he does feelings or relationships or anything like that,” Florence huffed. “We were good, on and off the field but know, with him trying to be good and with your guys, it’s too much for me to handle,” Florence shook her head, finishing her water. 

 

“So, what now?” Florence looked up at her, already planning a few things to make her stay go quick enough without her seeing Erik.

 

Sadly, this all involved her being trained by Ayo and getting her ass served to her on multiple occasions in the mountains where M’Baku was kind enough to let her stay. 

 

“You shot N’Jadaka, you can stay,” Florence was concerned and grateful.

 

“Thanks,” she nodded, Ayo laughing at the awkwardness that Florence seemed to have around everyone in Wakanda. 

 

The training was hell but she was thankful that Ayo never once asked her a question that Florence was not ready to answer. Three days later and Shuri had secured her a flight out, all she had to do was say farewell to T’Challa and get on the plane and fly away from Erik and her romantic issues that seem to appear whenever he did in her life.

 

That, was the plan, what happened was something she would never be telling her father about. The Throne Room was beautiful and peaceful and full of the Dora Mileja and T’Challa’s family. His mother, his sister and his fucking cousin. Florence took one look at Erik and nearly turned to run. She was better than that though, her bag dropping to the ground with a small thud that echoed in the room. T’Challa made sure she had enough supplies for food and water on the plane and Shuri promised to meet up next time they were in America together. Erik, however, seemed to be getting more and more annoyed at her as her time in the Throne Room went on. 

 

“Thank you for your hospitality,” Erik laughed at her words.

 

“What?” She cocked her hip to the side.

 

“You and I haven’t seen each other since you shot and healed me and here you are acting pleasant,” 

 

“I’m nice if the other person is,” 

 

“Yeah,” he took a step forward so it was just to two of them, “you never gave me a chance to be, you just upped and ran like always,” 

 

“I wasn’t the one who left last time, the one time i have ever, ever, wanted you to stay and you just left, didn't even have the decency to say goodbye,” her voice echoing in the room, she could feel all eyes on them.

 

“Florence,” 

 

"No, you don't get to try and smile your way out of this one, that killed me, waking up to nothing, a cold bed and a cold heart," 

 

"I had business," 

 

"What, prepping to try and kill your cousin, or was it T'Chaka you wanted to kill but didn't get the chance," she winced at the gasp from Ramonda, fuck. 

 

"He killed my father, do you know what its like to hold your parent in your arms and be helpless," 

 

"You know i do, my mum died when i was five and i couldn't do a thing, all i could do was be there for her, singing our song so she was at peace cause i wasn't strong enough to heal her, to bring her back," she breathed out, Erik trying to take a step forward, Florence just taking one back, "have you asked T'Challa that, what it was like to be helpless whilst a parent died in his arms, or were you so set on your pathetic vengeance voyage you just didn't care," she knew this were hitting him deep but she couldn't find herself to care. 

 

"We've talked, now, we are working it out, as a family," he whispered the last part. 

 

"and i am so happy you have one, really, i am but at the moment, i can't be apart of your happiness cause whilst seeing you with joy in your voice and that gleam in your eyes, i don't think i could survive much longer around it," 

 

"Why, i ain't killing much anymore," he winked, Shuri laughed. 

 

"Not physically, but if i were to get my heart broken by you, you might has well have stabbed me, it would hurt less," Not knowing what else to say, she took one step forward, cupping the side of his cheek, barely touching his lips with her own. As quickly as she leant in, she was gone, bag on her shoulder, leaving a stunned Erik and Throne Room behind her, wanting nothing but to wallow on her own with bad TV and ice cream.


	15. I want this

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flo and Erik FINALLY have a heart to heart, tech expert to black-ops

Stretching out her back after the marathon viewing of bad television shows, never trust Clint for suggestions, Flo headed back to her level, looking forward to sleep and not remembering the reason she was wallowing in the first place. Smiling at the elevator hitting her level, she ran her hand through her hair, heading straight to her room, or least, that was her plan. Sitting in the middle of her living room, was a shirtless, pajama pants wearing Erik, staring at her blank TV screen. Trying to figure out whether she should fight or flight, her question was answered when he looked straight up at her, something twitching to get out.

 

“Erik, how may I be of service to you tonight?” Her voice dropping at the end, Erik giving her a look that often ended with her clothes on the floor. 

 

“You kissed me,” 

 

“Yes, I did, something which I am not regretting,” She leant back against the wall.

 

“You kissed me and then left, just up and went leaving me standing there in the middle of the throne room with my family staring trying to figure out what the hell just happened,” He slowly moved around the couch, sitting down on the side of it, across from her stance. 

 

“Yup,” the ‘p’ popped at the end. 

 

“That wasn’t very nice, Flo,” 

 

“Well, i must have spent too much time around assassins and you” 

 

“I would believe that but i just got my ass handed to me by Shuri and Nakia who pushed my onto a craft, yelling about idiotic cousins and told me to face my fears, you,” A slight grin slid over his face.

 

“And?” She crossed her arms over her chest.

 

“I agree,” 

 

“What?”

 

“You scare me in ways i didn't no were possible and i want to explore that more, with you,”

 

“Erik, don’t,” she breathed out, “don’t joke about this,” 

 

“What is there to be joking about?” He moved in front of her, giving her space to breathe and flee if she wanted. 

 

“This, us, you said it yourself, you ain’t the dating type, you’re the ‘king of hit it and quit it’ and for a while that worked well but I, that doesn’t work for me anymore, I need something more, something to help feed the butterflies not kill them, I need a partner like I’ve got on the lab. I want romance, someone to hold my hand through stupid walks in the park and tell me I look pretty when I feel like straight up murdering a dude,” she closed her eyes, leaning her head against the wall.

 

“I want and deserve a proper relationship and you don’t want one,” she peeped a look at him, his jaw clenching.

 

“I want that,” she barked out a laugh.

 

“Florence, I want that with you, you and me, partners on and off the field, holding hands, being happy enough, grinning and breathing and being free,” 

 

“I,” he took a step forward.

 

“Want,” 

 

“This,” another.

 

“With,” he waited for her to stop him.

 

“You,” he tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. 

 

“Why?” She held her head high.

 

“It’s you and me, always have been and always will be,” He lent his forehead against hers. 

 

“You know, I don’t think I have ever heard you say that much about your heart before,” She gave him a shaky smile.

 

“Flo,” 

 

“Yes?”

 

“Can I kiss you now?” He moved slowly over towards her, stalking her almost. 

 

“Obviously,” She rolled her eyes, playing more Iron Man then Captain America.

 

Leaning down, her eyes shuttered closed at the slight pressure on her lips, wisps of air dancing between them. Feeling his mouth brush back and forth between hers, she refused to be the one who broke, knowing exactly what game he was trying to play. Smirking at the groan from the back of his throat, she gasped at the pressure of his mouth trying to dominate over hers. His hand holding hers above her head, the other tracing down her side, running up and under her dress. The pressure of his thumb against her panties ripped a small moan from her lips. Nipping at his bottom lip in retaliation at his smirk, she grinned at the more primal growl that ripped through his chest, feeling his hand loosen it's hold just a little, she used his lose in focus to flip their position, one hand hold his above him with her other hand running over the front of his pants. His breaths hitching higher with each intake of air.

 

“Fuck,” 

 

“Not yet,” She nipped at his exposed neck.

 

“Flo,” He groaned.

 

“Slow,” She breathed out next to his ear.

 

“You’re going to kill me,” 

 

“Done that already, can think of other things I would rather do,” She laughed, grinning at the swap in control of their little dance.

 

“Yeah?” 

 

“I think I’m going to head for a nice, hot, shower,” She bit down on his earlobe.

 

“Fuck you’re sexy when you’re a tease,” He moaned.

 

“Then you are going to love me cause I am going in, alone,” She pecked his lips, heading down the hall into her bedroom on the left, grinning at the swearing fading out as the elevator doors closed.

 

“Fuck,” She closed her door, leaning back against it, trying to get her heartbeat down.


	16. Slow sucks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First date done properly, no murders allowed

Sitting around the small table in the back corner of the café, Flo watched Erik’s eyes flicker around the room, searching for any possible threats and all possible escape routes. She had been attacked and plucked by Clint and then dressed ready for a mission by Nat before thrown out of her level into an elevator where Erik was waiting for her. Awkward smiles and hidden blushes aside, the ride to the café was mostly smooth sailing, ignoring Erik’s driving and her laughter. Watching his eyes flicker from the menu to their surroundings, Flo placed her menu onto the table, leaning back in her chair.

 

“Erik,” She kicked him out of his gaze.

 

“What?” He stared up at her.

 

“Want to leave?” She held back her laugh.

 

“What? No, I’m good, I’m okay, you okay?” He rambled out.

 

“Erik, I’m okay, you however, are not,” She shook her head, signally to the waiter for the cheque for their drinks.

 

“I’m fine,” 

 

“It’s sweet of you to lie, but not necessary,” She thanked the waiter, digging into her wallet for a ten dollar note.

 

“Let me pay, please,” 

 

“Fuck no,” She smiled sweetly, standing up, grabbing her bag before heading out of the café, smiling at the waiter holding the door open for the pair of them.

 

“Where to then?” 

 

“Walk around the park,” She shrugged, shivering at the cool breeze that had kicked in.

 

“Sure, here,” He shrugged out of his jacket, placing it over her shoulders.

 

“Thanks,” She blushed, linking fingers with Erik, letting him lead the way.

 

The small park was only a ten minute walk from the café and only a smaller walk to the Tower, something that she signaled to Happy that they would happily walk. Listening to Erik talk about his and Shuri’s meme battles and working alongside Nakia with the War Dogs, she rested her head on his shoulder. Laughing at Erik dragging her over to the small little busker playing slow classics, she grinned as his arms wrapped around her waist, resting her arms over his shoulders.

 

“I use to do this when I was younger with the young girls, we would get dressed up in our parent’s clothes and just pretend at the world was okay,” He smiled down at her, cupping the side of her neck with his right hand.

 

“Shut up,” She blushed, looking down at her feet.

 

“It’s okay, I could give you some lessons if you want,” He started to move them around in a small circle, ignoring the little crowd that had started to gather.

 

“See, slow and simple,” He linked his right hand with her left.

 

Resting his forehead against hers, he begun to whisper the lyrics of the song to her, twirling her under his arm. Smiling as the music came to an end, they both blushed at the applause from both the small little crowd and the busker, both bowing to their audience. Keeping their hands linked, Erik directed them over towards the pond in the middle of the park, the one that linked up with the path that would lead them towards the Tower. Starting to head back to the Tower, Erik slowed down, picking up a rose from the garden, not that anyone saw, placing it into her hair, cupping her cheek as it reddened. 

 

“It’s beauty is nothing compared to yours,” He barely whispered.

 

“That was so sappy,” She giggled, laughing at him stalking away from her.

 

“Erik, Erik, N’Jadork,” She skipped after him, re-linking their hands, leaning up to cup his neck, kissing him on the cheek.

 

Gasping as he quickly turned his head, she sighed as their lips melded together, running her hands up his chest and into his hair. Grinning at the shiver that ripped through him, she moaned at the pressure of his fingers on her hips, trying to dig into her skin. Nipping on his bottom lip, she tugged on the ends of his hair, moaning at his tongue battling against hers, reminding her of their bodies’ previous fights during his training. Feeling his lips move down her neck, she moaned at bite, licks and sucks between her neck and shoulder. Wanting nothing more then to jump him in the park, she pushed him away, keeping only licks of air to cool them down. Laughing at the pout on his mouth, she leant up to kiss it away, shaking her head as he tried to continue their previous actions.

 

“Wait, Erik, no,” She shook her head, resting her forehead against his.

 

“Slow?” 

 

“Yeah, slow, come on,” She linked their finger, heading home to the Tower, smiling at the cool air over her face.

 

“Just so you know, slow sucks,” He murmured into her hair, a cold shiver running down her spine.

 

“Whoops,” She grinned, skipping slightly ahead of him, watching his face take in her challenge.

 

“This is your idea of fast,” He shook her head at him.

 

“Got any better?” She raised her eyebrow at him.

 

“Many, multiple, all including as little clothes as possible,” He shook his head, chasing after her retreating figure.


	17. Singles Only

Florence was ready for the hard core drinking that Valkyrie promised her over the phone. Natalia was out with Maria and Pepper doing something sneaky for SHIELD so she was all alone in the giant tower where her father and his boyfriend were having dinner. 

 

That's right ladies and gentlemen, Tony Stark had a partner but his daughter did not.

 

Well, she could have had Erik decided to not let his fucking partner shoot her in the head. 

 

Fucking bastard.

 

She needed a wine and whine session.

 

Now.

 

The elevator dinged, acknowledging her pain, Valkyrie stepping out with three bottles and cake.

 

"I love you" 

 

Valkyrie winked at her, Florence wanted to cry.

 

_Why can't i just date you? ___

__

__"I offered but you shook her head remember?"_ _

__

__Fuck, she was already speaking out loud without any wine in her, this was going to end in tears._ _

__

__Valkyrie popped two bottle, handing one to Florence with a fork for the cake and keeping the other._ _

__

__"To being single"_ _

__

__Florence groaned, clinking her bottle with Valkyrie's, at least she had her girls._ _

__

__Speaking of the girls, two bottles of wine into the night, Natalia, Maria and Pepper all crashes. Florence yelled at Marie and Pepper to leave since they were a couple._ _

__

__"You two are fine," Natalia petted Florence's head._ _

__

__"But, " Florence teared up._ _

__

__"More cake, less wine," Natalia stole her bottle, Florence sulked into the couch, eating her cake with a pout on her lips._ _

__

__"Is she okay?"_ _

__

__"Boys," Florence grumbled._ _

__

__"Boys," Natalia agreed, jumping down onto the couch next to her, stealing some cake off her fork._ _

__

__Pepper and Maria joined the party, Pepper with her wine and Maria with her beer._ _

__

__Florence and Valkyrie kept to eating the cake and keeping it away from Natalia. The latter deciding enough was enough._ _

__

__"Yo, J-Man, hit it with the dance dance playlist,"_ _

__

__The ceiling twinkled with blue lights, music flowing through the speakers. Florence laughed at Natalia dancing on the table until she was dragged up._ _

__

__"We dance, now," Florence nodded at the serious look on Natalia's face, swaying her hips._ _

__

__Valkyrie and Maria ending up on the table too, Florence grateful for the sturdiness of the table. Pepper laughed and filmed them, the dancing continuing through the night till one by one they each crashed out on the couch. Pepper covering the pile that was Natalia, Valkyrie and Florence with a blanket, saving one for her and Maria._ _

__

__Florence looked over her girls and nodded._ _

__

__Fuck you Erik._ _


End file.
